Proches
by Sahad
Summary: Cless est de retour du passé, il a retrouvé son meilleur ami dans un piteux état mais heureusement celui-ci est toujours vivant.


**Titre : Proches**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Encore pendant un moment creux de mon boulot. Je sais, c'est pas sérieux... Mais qui a dit que je l'étais ?

Note 2 : J'avais eu envie d'en écrire une sur TOP mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire et finalement la fic de Off m'a redonné envie. Mechi Off !

Note 3 : Je déforme un peu l'histoire de la série, l'elfe roux n'arrive pas tout de suite dans cette histoire, Chester se réveille avant...

**Chapitre :**

Cless soupira profondément : ils étaient revenus dans le futur, ou plutôt dans son présent. Chester était toujours en vie, c'était déjà ça, mais il était mal en point et ses blessures n'allaient pas l'aider... Mint avait déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le guérir ; maintenant, il fallait attendre. C'était dur. Le jeune blond passait tout son temps auprès de son ami, un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'oppressant : s'il avait fait plus vite, s'il avait pu revenir un peu plus tôt dans le temps pour aider son ami, s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné... Mais avec des si, on pourrait mettre le monde en bouteille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'archer. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, le bandage entourant son crâne se teintant légèrement de rouge carmin... Chester... Comment avait-il pu le laisser en arrière ? Même si au fond il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça lui laissait toujours ce sentiment de dégoût de lui-même. Assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur ses genoux, il entrelaça ses doigts et serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, baissant la tête.

« Pardonne-moi, Chester... Pardonne-moi... »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, bien évidemment. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent dormait et rien ne semblait pouvoir troublé son sommeil ; il lui arrivait bien de bouger légèrement en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la douleur, mais il replongeait dans un profond sommeil. Cless soupira à nouveau, sentant son cœur serré au possible ; il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : que son ami recouvre la santé.

« Cless ? »

L'intéressé leva la tête, croisant le regard de l'invocateur. Klarth... Le guerrier lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salutation, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de s'exprimer à voix haute. Le jeune homme s'avança, attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté de son ami, observant un moment de silence tout en considérant le blessé ; il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire mais... Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Je sais. » murmura le blond en retour.

« Tu le sais mais tu ne le crois pas. » répliqua l'invocateur. « Il y a une grande différence entre les deux. »

« Je... Oui... » approuva Cless. « Mais... J'ai la désagréable sensation de l'avoir abandonné dans un combat où il n'avait aucune chance de gagner... »

« Tu m'avais raconté, oui. » se remémora son vis-à-vis. « Mais à aucun moment il ne m'a semblé que tu aies quelque chose à te reprocher. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. »

« C'est vrai mais... »

« Cless... Il y a des choses qui arrivent sans que l'on sache pourquoi, c'est vrai. Là, tu n'as rien pu faire, c'était ton destin. » déclara Klarth. « Ton ami est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le jeune garçon considéra son aîné quelques instants avec de grands yeux, frappé par la véracité de ses dires, puis il reporta son attention sur son ami alité, hochant doucement la tête. Oui, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux : Chester était vivant, il n'avait qu'à attendre son réveil. L'invocateur observa un nouveau moment de silence, puis murmura :

« Tu dois penser à manger aussi. »

« Je... J'y pense... » répondit le guerrier.

« Ouais, une fois en passant devant le garde-manger, ce qui, entre nous, n'arrive pas souvent puisque tu ne lèves pas le derrière de ta chaise. »

Cless n'avait rien à dire : c'était la stricte vérité. Mais l'appétit lui manquait cruellement et les traits tirés de son ami d'enfance ne faisaient que lui rappeler cette nuit où il l'avait laissé entre les mains de Dhaos. Non pas que l'archer soit faible, ses flèches étaient les plus rapides et les plus précises qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, mais c'était incomparable avec la force de Dhaos ; il le savait pour avoir affronté son ennemi dans le passé. Un mouvement de Chester l'interpella : allait-il se réveiller ? Mais l'adolescent n'en fit rien, replongeant dans le sommeil. La joie qui avait illuminé quelques instants de visage du blond disparut ; Klarth poussa un soupir et se leva : Cless était une tête de mule et sa présence n'y changerait rien.

« Chester... » murmura le jeune guerrier. « Reviens... S'il te plaît... »

**OoOoO**

Mint pénétra dans la maison, inquiète pour les deux garçons ; un mince sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Cless, les bras croisés sur le lit de son ami, dormant profondément. Elle s'approcha et passa une couverture sur les épaules du jeune blond. Celui-ci n'avait jamais cessé de se faire du souci pour l'archer, elle le savait.

« Chester... » chuchota-t-elle. « Reviens-nous vite... Pour Cless, reviens vite... »

Puis elle déposa un panier de fruits au pied du lit et s'éloigna avec autant de discrétion qu'elle le pouvait, ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis. Peut-être que cette petite attention pousserait le jeune guerrier à s'alimenter un peu plus ; elle l'espérait.

**OoOoO**

_POV Chester :_

Du bruit... Le chant des oiseaux probablement... Je discerne de la lumière à travers mes paupières... Un peu de vent fait danser mes mèches et les fait courir sur mon visage... Et mon corps me fait horriblement mal.

« Ite... » je grogne.

J'entrouvre les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière en provenance de la fenêtre. Où suis-je ? Et Dhaos ? J'essaye de rassembler mes souvenirs mais c'est un peu flou... Huh ? Quelque chose bouge sur moi, je baisse les yeux et regarde : Cless dort, les bras croisés sur le lit en guise d'oreiller. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment pris soin de lui ces derniers temps... Il a dû s'inquiéter. J'essaye de me redresser un peu, forçant sur mes bras pour pouvoir m'adosser au montant du lit. Argh ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je grimace mais étouffe un grognement. Bon, ceci étant fait, réveillons ce dormeur ! Je chope son épaule et secoue doucement :

« Cless... Eh, Cless, tu m'entends ? »

« Hm... ? »

Ses yeux se plissent et s'entrouvrent finalement. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me regarde, un large sourire fend son visage et il me saute littéralement au cou :

« CHESTER ! »

« Ite... ! » je grimace en sentant mes blessures me faire mal.

« Ah ! Pardon ! » il me lâche précipitamment. « J'avais oublié tes blessures... »

« Pas grave. » je souris, il ne change pas.

« Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! J'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter ! »

Il est aussi excité qu'un gamin, c'est marrant. J'hoche la tête et bouge un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement, histoire qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Peu après qu'on t'ait laissé avec Dhaos, Mint et moi sommes allés dans le passé. On a fait la rencontre de Arche et Klarth, ils sont gentils, tu verras. Je te les présenterais ! Et on a vécu pleins de trucs, t'imagine même pas ! Ça m'a rappelé les jeux auxquels on jouait quand on était petits, tu te souviens ? Les combats à l'épée, etc... »

Je le regarde sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire : il raconte ça avec tellement d'énergie et de force... Il fait de grands gestes pour m'expliquer telle ou telle chose, me raconte à quoi ressemblait le château et la ville qu'ils devaient défendre, et plein d'autres anecdotes. Il a l'air si vivant tout à coup... Mais mes yeux ne peuvent que se poser sur les traits de son visage, je finis d'ailleurs par le couper :

« Cless... »

« Oui ? » il m'adresse un grand sourire.

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé correctement ? »

Ma question instaure un profond silence, il me dévisage comme si je venais de lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi à rien, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Il détourne les siens et se force à sourire :

« De quoi tu parles ? J'ai pas arrêté de m'empiffrer... »

« Arrête, Cless ! » je soupire. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours su quand tu me mentais : t'as jamais été doué pour ça. »

Il baisse un peu plus la tête. Ben quoi ? Il ne va quand même pas me dire que c'est depuis qu'il est revenu qu'il n'a rien avalé ! D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Bah, on verra plus tard. Je le scrute toujours : je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça et qu'il finit par lâcher le morceau. Il a toujours été comme ça.

« Je... Depuis que... Je ne sais pas. » murmure-t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » je répète.

« Ben... On est revenus... Et puis, tu étais blessé et... Enfin, je ne sais plus... J'ai pas fait gaffe à ça... » m'avoue-t-il.

« Mais Cless ! On ne parle pas de n'importe quelle bricole ! T'es conscient qu'on parle de ton alimentation quand même ? » il m'exaspère !

Il fronce soudainement les sourcils et me lance un regard emplit de colère. Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? C'est pas une broutille quand même ! Je vois tout à coup mon champ de vision se modifier et ma mâchoire émet un craquement sinistre... Aïe ! Il vient de me foutre un pain... ! J'y crois pas... Je le dévisage, m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui lui prend mais il me prend de court :

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, figure-toi ! »

Il se lève et s'en va. J'en suis sur le cul, là... C'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi qu'il ne s'est pas alimenté correctement ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et comment les autres ont-ils pu le laisser faire ? Et si j'avais été inconscient pendant un mois, hein, Monsieur j'ai-une-belle-gueule-mais-je-suis-con-comme-un-manche-à-balai-et-têtu-comme-une-mule-par-dessus-le-marché ? J'essaye de me lever pour aller lui en toucher deux mots mais mon corps me fait horriblement mal... ! Rah, c'est bien le moment ! Bon, Chester, calme-toi et réfléchis...

« Chester ? »

Je tourne la tête et vois Mint. Je ne la connais pas très bien, on ne s'est vus que très brièvement, mais ce n'est pas une méchante fille. J'essaye d'avoir l'air un peu plus avenant et esquisse un sourire :

« Oui ? »

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous. » sourit-elle à son tour en s'approchant.

« Merci. »

« J'ai vu Cless partir en courant. » m'informe-t-elle. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

J'hésite à répondre... Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Que je viens de l'enguirlander parce qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps ? Non, ça ne la regarde pas de toute manière... Et puis c'est quoi son problème avec Cless ? Elle sort avec ou quoi ? Oups... Je deviens mauvais, là. Calme-toi, Chester, elle ne t'a rien fait de répréhensible.

« Mint... » je murmure.

« Oui ? » elle se penche pour être à ma hauteur... Y a rien de mieux à faire pour m'énerver, mais bon, calme...

« Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? » je demande.

« Environ trois jours. » répond-elle.

« Et que Cless me veille ? »

Elle comprend le sens de ma question et baisse la tête. Quoi ? Tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour le faire bouffer ? Non, calme-toi, Chester ! Pas d'animosité, c'est mauvais quand on est blessé, paraît-il... Bon, elle va me répondre, oui ?

« Depuis que nous sommes revenus. » souffle-t-elle.

J'en reste bouche bée. Trois jours ? Ils l'ont laissé me veiller trois jours ? Mais... J'y crois pas... ! Je disais quoi déjà ? « Calme », c'est ça ?

« ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE FAIRE ? » ben quoi ? Je suis calme, je me renseigne simplement avec conviction.

« Ben... » elle s'écarte, apparemment apeurée.

« MAIS BON SANG, EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CONSCIENCE QUE J'AURAIS PU DORMIR ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? VOUS AURIEZ DÛ LE FORCER À BOUFFER ! »

« C'est que... » ses yeux sont humides.

« LAISSE, JE ME DEMERDERAIS TOUT SEUL ! »

Bon, ok, c'étaient de bonnes grosses convictions, tout compte fait. Et en plus elle va en chialer... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? J'ai raison de m'inquiéter, non ? On laisse mon meilleur ami crever la dalle sous prétexte qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai mal mais je me force à me lever. Je dois attendre un peu parce que le monde tangue...

« Chester ! Non, il ne faut pas... » commence Mint.

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » je crie.

Elle semble choquée et se recule, les larmes aux yeux. Putain, c'que c'est sensible une fille... Ou alors c'est que celle-là l'est particulièrement plus que les autres. Je marche jusqu'à la porte, boitant à moitié. Ça fait mal... ! Allez, mon vieux, ta carcasse n'est pas encore bonne à jeter. Je regarde dehors, cherchant Cless des yeux... Mais où est-il passé ? Mince, j'ai le souffle court... ! Finalement, je suis peut-être bon à jeter...

Je m'appuie contre le mur et avance, il est irrégulier et je m'y griffe la main, mais ce n'est pas grave... Cless, où es-tu, bon sang ?

_FIN POV_

L'archer tituba, alignant les pas comme il le pouvait mais ce n'était pas facile. Son ventre lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, lui non plus, et ses blessures le lançaient. Son regard se posa sur un homme, allongé sous un arbre, son chapeau sur le visage ; il semblait dormir, inutile de lui demander s'il avait vu passer son ami. Chester se détacha du mur et marcha en direction de la forêt environnante (1) : Cless avait toujours bien aimé ces endroits-là, tout comme lui...

L'adolescent pénétra sous l'étendue d'arbre, s'aidant des troncs pour avancer. Il fallait qu'il le trouve... Mais il dut s'arrêter un moment, reprenant son souffle, une transpiration brûlante perlant sur sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui serait un jour si dur de marcher. N'en pouvant plus, il s'assit tant bien que mal.

« Cless... Putain... »

« Chester ? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, découvrant une fille aux cheveux roses qui le fixait avec une curiosité et une surprise non feinte :

« Tu ne devrais pas être alité ? »

« T'es qui, toi ? » lança Chester sans plus de tact, sa patience commençant à être à bout.

« Arche. » répondit la demi elfe sans se vexer. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ça te regarde pas. » grommela l'adolescent.

La magicienne haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Ce garçon avait vraiment mauvais caractère ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser se promener en toute liberté alors qu'il devrait se reposer. Elle enfourcha son balai et s'envola, scrutant la masse d'arbre : elle l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure...

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » sourit-elle en descendant. « CLEEEEEEEESS ! »

Le jeune blond leva la tête juste à temps pour attraper Arche qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il grimaça en sentant son dos racler le sol mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se demandant plutôt ce qui lui valait ce cri :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Arche ? »

« C'est ton ami, l'archer. » répondit-elle en se redressant.

« Chester ? » le jeune guerrier se releva, légèrement paniqué.

« Oui, il se balade dans les bois au lieu d'être au lit. Je me suis dit que c'était pas normal alors je suis venue te voir. » expliqua la magicienne.

« Il est où ? » la questionna Cless.

« A l'orée de la forêt, assis sous un arbre. » indiqua la demi elfe en pointant son doigt dans une direction.

« Merci. »

Sans en dire plus, l'adolescent se mit à courir vers l'endroit indiqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était blessé ! Comment pouvait-il essayer de se balader alors qu'il était dans cet état là ? Chester n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! Cless manqua de se prendre le pied dans des racines mais ne tomba pas, courant à en perdre haleine ; il arriva rapidement à l'orée de la forêt et ne mit guère de temps à trouver son ami.

L'archer s'était assoupi, adossé contre un arbre, sa petite escapade l'ayant visiblement fatigué. Le blond s'arrêta à ses côtés et se laissa tomber, reprenant son souffle : il venait de courir comme un dératé alors que Chester allait bien.

« T'es vraiment impossible, toi... » sourit Cless.

Reprenant toujours de grandes goulées d'air, le jeune guerrier posait un regard protecteur sur son meilleur ami : il semblait paisible, des mèches argentées tombant élégamment sur son visage... Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Mignon aussi...

« Pas étonnant que Arche t'aime bien. » commenta-t-il.

Et la jeune magicienne n'était pas la seule : Cless avait longuement réfléchit pendant son voyage vers le passé, ayant eu tout le temps d'y penser, et avait bien dû avouer qu'il tenait énormément à l'archer. Bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui et de regretter de l'avoir laissé en arrière ; heureusement, Chester était vivant. Le blond esquissa un sourire et replaça doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille de son vis-à-vis ; ce garçon était pour lui la personne la plus importante au monde, il le savait.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserai derrière moi... » murmura Cless. « Plus jamais. »

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas. Le jeune guerrier le considéra encore un moment, attendri, puis, son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Elles semblaient douces, attirantes... Mû par une impulsion soudaine, le blond se pencha et posa les siennes sur celles de l'archer. Oui, elles étaient douces, légèrement sucrées... Sentant son vis-à-vis bouger, Cless mit fin au baiser, s'écartant rapidement ; Chester cligna des yeux, s'éveillant lentement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son ami d'enfance :

« Cless... ? »

« Oui, je suis là. » sourit l'intéressé. « Tu ne devrais pas sortir, il faut te reposer. »

« J'en ai marre d'être enfermé. » répliqua l'adolescent d'un air bougon.

« Je sais, mais c'est pas en courant monts et forêts que ça va aller mieux. » rétorqua le guerrier. « Allez, debout. Je te ramène. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Chester n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il était têtu et ça, même les années n'y changeaient rien. Poussant un soupir, Cless se résigna à patienter encore un peu. Le vent était agréable et la musique de la nature paisible, c'était un bon endroit pour se reposer après tout...

« Cless... »

« Hm ? » le blond reporta son attention sur son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mint... » murmura son vis-à-vis. « Tu... Tu sors avec ? »

Cless cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre la question. Pourquoi l'archer lui demandait-il cela ? Etait-il intéressé par la blonde ? Cette idée renfrogna le guerrier mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, gardant son sourire :

« Non. »

« Elle t'intéresse ? » insista Chester.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » soupira son ami.

« Répond, c'est tout. » répliqua l'archer.

« T'es lourd... » bougonna Cless. « Nan, elle m'intéresse pas. »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr. Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non, c'est rien... » répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. « Je me posais la question, c'est tout. »

« Chester, tu n'as jamais rien demandé pour rien. Je te connais, tu sais. » lui fit remarquer le blond.

« Non, c'est juste qu'elle est toujours collée à toi. Je me posais des questions, c'est tout. » expliqua l'archer.

« C'est parce qu'elle t'intéresse ? » se força à ricaner Cless, il avait envie de savoir.

« Non. »

Non ? Alors pourquoi lui poser ces questions ? Le jeune guerrier ne savait pas comment formuler sa question mais le comportement de son ami le laissait anxieux. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Cless était loin d'être partageur, il était même plutôt possessif ; et l'idée de voir Mint et Chester se rapprocher ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il se creusa, se tordit, se démolit les méninges mais ne trouvait pas comment poser sa question... Ah ! Au diable tout ça ! Il fallait qu'il sache !

« Chester ! »

« Heu, oui ? » répondit son ami, surpris par le haussement de ton de son vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce que tu aimes une fille ? » l'interrogea le guerrier.

« Heh ? » l'archer haussa un sourcil. « Non, mais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Aïe... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Chester pose des questions embarrassantes ? Cless haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son ami poser sur lui, inquisiteur... Il n'aimait pas ça ! L'archer savait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout et ne cachait nullement son envie de connaître ses motivations. Le blond hésita, ouvrant une première fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis murmura :

« Je... Je ne veux pas que tu sois proche de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Chester le dévisageait toujours, il pouvait le sentir... Peut-être ses propos le choquaient-ils ? Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter :

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit plus proche de toi que moi. Je refuse que tu te lies avec quelqu'un. Je ne te laisserai plus en arrière... Alors ne t'en va pas loin de moi, s'il te plaît... »

Il l'avait dit. Ses rouges se teintaient d'une jolie couleur rosée, réchauffant sa peau juste au niveau de ses pommettes. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux, pas croiser le regard de son ami d'enfance. Que pouvait-il bien penser de lui ? Il venait de lui dévoiler son incroyable égoïsme... Il...

« Baka... » lâcha ce dernier.

Une main l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira en avant, l'amenant à coller son front contre celui de son meilleur ami. Chester souriait :

« Personne ne peut être plus proche de moi que toi, baka. »

« Chester... »

« Et t'as pas intérêt à me laisser en arrière ! Sinon, je remonterais le temps qu'il faudra juste pour te botter le cul ! » le prévint-il.

« Pas de souci ! » rit Cless. « Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé ! »

Chester acquiesça d'un signe de tête, leur amitié était immortelle et rien n'y changerait ; l'archer ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son ami. Celui-ci n'émit aucune protestation, bien que ce geste ait le don de l'irriter et son vis-à-vis le savait parfaitement.

« Bon, je te ramène. » l'informa le jeune guerrier.

« Ah, Cless ! » Chester le retint par le bras.

« Oui ? »

« Cadeau. »

L'archer se pencha et prit possession des lèvres de son ami, sous le regard plus que surpris de ce dernier : il n'en revenait pas. Lorsque l'adolescent s'écarta, lui laissant la possibilité de parler, il murmura :

« Chester... ? »

« C'est un prêté pour un rendu. » sourit son vis-à-vis en se mettant debout.

« Heh... ? HEEEEEEEH ? » le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu étais réveillé ? »

« A ton avis... ? »

« Chester ! »

« Baka, ne ! »

« Je te revaudrais ça ! »

« C'est ça... Aïe ! »

« Ah ! Chester ! Fait gaffe, tu vas te faire mal ! »

« Trop tard... »

« Chester ! »

**OWARI.**

Sahad : Un petit délire... C'est vite né quand on y pense... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Note :

(1) Je ne sais plus s'il y a une forêt à proximité dans l'anime, mais je ne peux pas vérifier pour le moment alors on va dire que oui, ne ? Et puis c'est la magie de la fanfiction, c'est super puissant ! Muahaha !


End file.
